Dreams Become Reality
by The 10th Doctor's Rose
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Rated for abuse.
1. Chapter One: A Fight with Ezra

Dreams Become Reality

Chapter One: A Fight with Ezra

**Summary:** Aria keeps having dreams about Jason, but after a huge fight with Ezra, a night that Aria thinks is just a dream like always turns into something else.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

"Ezra, how the hell could you do this to me? You knew exactly how I felt about her, and you still gave into her advances!" I exclaimed.

"Aria, I didn't know what to do. I didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Ezra exclaimed, taking a step towards me, but I moved back.

"I can't forgive this Ezra! You didn't seem to be trying to get her to stop; at least not until I came in. I don't know how much more I can take. If you really want us to go public, then you need to tell Jackie about us. Now." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I can't do that Aria." Ezra said, not even bothering to look at me.

"Unbelievable. You lied to me. Every time you said you didn't have feelings for her anymore, you f-ing lied. We're done Ezra." I said before spinning around and running out of his office.

"Aria wait!" Ezra called after me, but I ignored him.

"Z, just let her go. You have me." I heard Jackie say in a disgustingly seductive voice.

"Leave me alone Jackie. I love Aria." Ezra said and I heard the sound of running feet behind me. "ARIA!" Ezra yelled again as I fumbled with the keys to my car.

Just as I was finally getting the right key into the lock, Ezra caught up with me and grabbed my arm, hard and spun me around, pinning me to the side of my car.

"You need to listen to me Aria." Ezra said forcefully.

"No I don't Ezra. We're done. Now let me go!" I exclaimed, but that only forced him to grip my arms tighter.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Ezra exclaimed while slapping me across the face.

"Let me go Ezra!" I cried trying to push him away.

"Damn it Aria." Ezra said before pushing his lips against mine forcefully.

As I continued to try and push him away from me, I could feel his knee and one of his hands pushing my legs apart. I didn't want this. I didn't want him. But he was too strong. The last thing that I remembered before everything went black was a sharp pain in between my legs and the trickle of blood.

**End Chapter One**

(A/N: I know that it's a short chapter, but the rest of the chapters should be longer. – Emma)


	2. Chapter Two: The Next Morning

Dreams Become Reality

Chapter Two: The Next Morning

I smiled as the sun hit my face. It was morning, and I was looking forward to the day. As I rolled over, I rolled over onto a toned chest. Since I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I figured it was Ezra. I figured that we had fallen asleep at his apartment. But then it hit me. His bed wasn't near a window. There was no way that I could be laying in Ezra's bed, next to Ezra if the sun was hitting my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. I was naked. I. Was. F-ing. Naked. Not daring to look at the man's face lying next to/beneath me, I gently lifted the covers up and saw that he too was naked. And his dick was sticking straight up. Daring the glance at who I was in bed with, I gasped lightly. It wasn't, in fact, Ezra like I had thought, but Jason. Jason DiLaurentis. I slept with Jason DiLaurentis.

"Morning." Jason mumbled with an amused smile on his face.

"We slept together." I said as more of a statement than a question, but he responded anyway.

"Yes we did." Jason said.

"I don't remember anything." I replied softly.

"You don't?" Jason asked sitting up quickly.

"No, I don't remember anything." I repeated.

"Oh God, Aria; we need to get you to the hospital." Jason said quickly as he grabbed his clothes off of the floor.

"Why?" I asked grabbing his arm as I stood up from the bed and almost fell over.

"Aria, you remember nothing from last night; nothing at all. This isn't good. You were attacked last night." Jason said.

"That's very funny Jason." I said with a small laugh.

"I'm not kidding Aria. I'm not sure who the guy was, but from the small glance of him that I saw, I think it was that Fitz guy." Jason said gesturing toward my arms.

"Ezra wouldn't attack…" I started to say before looking down at my arms. There were hand shaped bruises on my arms.

"Jason…" I said warily.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"This is real." I said.

"Um, yeah, it's real. Why would you think differently?" Jason asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

"I thought this was a dream." I said, but it came out muffled.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked gently pulling my hands away from my face.

"I thought this was a dream. I've had dreams about you before, and I thought this was one of those dreams." I explained.

"Aria, get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital." Jason said handing me my clothes.

"No." I said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jason asked.

"I'm not getting dressed and I'm not going to the hospital." I said defensively.

"Aria, you can't remember being attacked or anything else from last night, you need to get your head checked." Jason argued.

"I'm not going to the hospital Jason." I said as I sat with my legs crossed under me and my arms folded across my chest.

"Aria…" Jason said warningly.

"Just shut up about it and get over here." I demanded.

"Aria, please; I'm trying to help you here." Jason said, but didn't move any closer to me.

"Damn it Jason, will you just drop it and get your ass over here? I want you, and only you, to help me remember what happened last night." I said standing up, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me.

"Aria, I like you, and trust me, I want to stay with you today, but its Thursday, so we can't stay home all day. You have school." Jason said but eyed my breasts.

"Touch them Jason. Grab them and help me remember what happened last night." I said slowly.

"I don't know if this is a…" Jason started to say as I moved his hands to my chest.

As soon as his hands were on me, my knees went weak. Grabbing him by the waist, I pulled him with me as I fell backwards onto the bed. I knew that had made up his mind. We were staying home today; in bed; together. No 'A'. No Ezra. No one could bother us.

After an hour or so, I got a text from Spencer. With a sigh, I rolled over and grabbed my phone to look at the text.

**Where the hell are you? Your mom has been freaking out that you aren't at school today. CALL ME! – Spencer**

"I gotta make a call Jason." I said as I grabbed his shirt and put it on before walking out of the room.

As I was dialing Spencer's number, it finally dawned on me that I was at Jason's house.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ARIA?" Spencer asked after two rings.

"Um yeah, I'm at Jason's. Now before you freak out, please, cover for me. Tell my mom that I spent the night at your house and I wasn't feeling well this morning. I will meet you at your house after school. You can freak out on me then." I said quickly and more in a whisper than anything.

"Aria, what really happened last night?" Emily asked.

"Why am I on speaker?" I asked.

"Because Em and Han wanted to listen too; but you can't avoid the question Aria. What really happened last night?" Spencer asked.

"I will explain everything later today." I said before hanging up. "I will explain everything later today if I can even remember everything that happened last night." I muttered to myself.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked as I walked back into his room.

"Yeah, the girls were just concerned about me not being at school. That and my mom was freaking out at them too." I said with a shrug which hurt my arms.

Seeing me flinch at the movement, Jason was by my side in a second. Gently helping me to the bed, Jason looked into my eyes intently.

"Aria, are you absolutely sure that you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" Jason asked.

"I'm positive Jason. I don't want to go to the hospital." I said with a small nod as my body started to hurt.

"Aria… I didn't want to mention this earlier, but I think that Ezra guy might have raped you." Jason said quietly.

"And you still want to take me to the hospital? Jason, if we slept together last night, any evidence that the doctors would have been able to find from him would have been covered by you." I said. I was starting to get really pissed off at Jason for constantly bringing up stuff from last night.

"Aria; I have something at confess." Jason said.

"What?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"We didn't sleep together. You're clothes were tattered and torn and you refused to wear any of my clothes. You said that your body ached too much to wear anything. But when I went to wear my pajama bottoms, you threw a fit and told me that if you were going without clothes, then I was too. We can still nail the bastard for raping you." Jason said.

"Why would you lie to me Jason?" I asked quietly, not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry Aria; I thought I was protecting you." Jason said as he gently tilted my head up with his finger so that I was looking at him.

"I meant what I said a couple weeks ago. I care about you Aria, and I hope you feel the same way about me." Jason said as he lightly pressed his lips to mine.

And with that one kiss, all of my anger and frustration that I had been building in me against him melted away. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his head closer and we deepened the kiss. It was probably 1 minute later that I pushed him away and curled up into a ball against the far side of the bed.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Stay away from me." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Aria, it's me. It's Jason. I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said trying to reach for my hand, but I pulled further away.

"Get away from me Ezra! I don't want this." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Aria, I'm not Ezra. It's me, Jason; look at me Aria, I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said gently placing a hand on my shoulder only for me to shrug it off.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran out of the room and out of the house.

**End Chapter 2**

(A/N: There's more to come soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. – Emma)


	3. Chapter Three: The Breakdown

Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 3: The Breakdown

After exiting the house, I continued to run. I didn't know where I was running, or how long I was going to run for. As I ran, my vision continued to blur from my tears. Even though I was constantly wiping the tears away, they just kept coming. Once my vision cleared enough for me to see, I stopped running and looked around.

'_Why am I here?'_ I asked myself as I looked around to make sure that no one was watching me.

"Hi, can I help you?" a young nurse asked me.

"Uh, I think so. I would like to, um, get a, uh…" I stuttered.

"I understand. Why don't you follow me and I will get you set up in a room." The nurse said with an understanding smile as she led me to a small exam room down the hall. "I will need you to fill this out." She said as she handed me a clipboard with some paperwork on it.

"Is it also possible to get my head checked out?" I asked quickly and somewhat quietly.

"I can't set that up, but when the doctor comes by, you can ask her about it." The nurse said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay." I said sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" The nurse asked.

"I guess." I said with a shrug as she pulled the curtains closed and handed me a robe.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know that whatever happened, it happened last night, but I only get snippets of what happened, and they aren't good ones." I replied.

"I'm sorry. If you were, you know, did you know the guy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do know him. You know, you look really familiar. Do I know you?"I asked eyeing the girl. She really did look familiar.

"We used to go to school together." She said without looking at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out in time Aria." She said before walking away.

"Hey wait." I said going to follow her, but she had already disappeared. "That was weird." I mumbled to myself before pulling the curtains shut and taking my clothes off and putting the robe on.

After waiting for a couple minutes, a young doctor, maybe 5 or 6 years older than me pulled back the curtain. After sticking her head into the little area to make sure that she could come in, she pulled the curtain back some and walked in completely before addressing me.

"Miss Montgomery, I'm Doctor Wilden, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Wilden asked as she pulled the curtain closed behind her.

"Um, well, I think I was raped last night, and I would like to get my head examined, because I think the guy who raped me might have knocked me out." I replied slowly. It concerned me that this doctor's last name was the same as the creepy detective that kept interviewing me and the other girls… specifically Hanna.

"I have good news for you Miss Montgomery; I can assist you in both of those things. I must ask you one thing first, if that's okay with you." Dr. Wilden said as she looked down at the clipboard in her hands momentarily before looking back up at me.

"If it helps you to do whatever you need to do, then go right ahead." I replied.

"When was the last time that you had intercourse?" Dr. Wilden asked and my mouth fell open.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"It is a question that we must ask in any rape case." Dr. Wilden explained and I let out the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding.

"Before last night, I hadn't had sex since the night before." I replied in a small voice.

"And who was the sexual encounter with?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"It was with my ex-boyfriend." I replied.

"Was your ex-boyfriend confronting you about something when you two had intercourse 2 nights ago?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"He was still my boyfriend at the time. We broke up last night… well, I broke up with him last night and it was after I broke up with him that I believe he raped me." I explained.

"Miss Montgomery, do you mind me asking who you were dating?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do mind you asking, and since it is none of your business, I'm choosing to not answer that question." I said as I folded my arms across me chest.

"Miss Montgomery, we will need his DNA to make a positive match to any semen we might find in the rape kit, and when the results come back, we will know who he is." Dr. Wilden said as she eyed me, telling me I might as well just tell her his name.

"I would like you to just do the head exam please." I said after a moment of silence. There was no way that I was going to give anyone the chance to tell my parents that I had been sleeping with my ex-English teacher.

"Miss Montgomery…" Dr. Wilden started to say.

"I want the head exam, and then I am leaving. You can forget about the rape kit." I said, cutting her off.

"If you are sure about that, then I will get the MRI machine ready for you. If you have someone who can drive you home afterwards, you might want to call them now and ask them to meet you here." Dr. Wilden said before she pushed the curtain back and walked out.

As I got up to close the curtain again, I noticed two things. One, the nurse that had originally helped me was watching me from the nurse's station; and two, Jason was standing a short distance away from the nurse's station looking around. When his eyes landed on me, he started to make his way over.

"Excuse me sir, but can I help you with something?" the young nurse asked him, looking between Jason and me.

"I'm here with her." Jason said pointing towards me.

"Do you know what happened to her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do, now if you excuse me, she needs me." Jason said walking around the girl and walking up to me before encircling me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Aria. I never should have scared you the way that I did. I would never hurt you. You have to trust me." Jason muttered into my ear.

"I know Jason. I'm sorry too." I replied as I looked up at him.

"Why did you come here? I thought you didn't want to come to the hospital." Jason said as he stepped back to look at me.

"I didn't mean to come here. After I left your house, I was crying and running; when I stopped running, I was outside, so I decided to come in. Jason, I'm going to get an MRI to see if I suffered a concussion. I was going to get a rape kit, but I will not risk my parents finding out about him." I said as I looked up at him.

"Aria, do you still care about him?" Jason asked as we stepped back into the little sectional thing and closed the curtain.

"I honestly don't know Jason. I know that I just want to put all of that behind me." I admitted.

"Aria…" Jason said as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "You need to figure out if you want to put it behind you, or if you just want to cover up your past. There is a difference. If you want to put it behind you, then you need to let them do the rape kit." He finished.

"Jason, how can I do that? I won't tell the doctor his name, and without his name, they can't contact him to get his DNA to make a positive match if he did rape me. Jason… if I tell the doctor his name, and they contact him, there is a good chance that he will want to get back together and that my parents will find out. I don't want that." I replied.

"Aria, please, please let them do the rape kit. What are you going to do if he did rape you, and he got your pregnant?" Jason asked.

"I hadn't thought about that…" I said after a moment of silence.

"What do you want me to do? I want to help, but I can't if you don't give me something to work with." Jason said with a sigh.

"Take the credit for getting me pregnant if I am." I said half as a joke, half as actually hoping that he would.

"Aria…" Jason said with a stern look.

"Fine! I'll tell them who he is." I said with a huff.

"Thank you." Jason said as he kissed my forehead.

As Jason held me close and whispered reassurances in my ear, I thought about what I was going to do. I was going to condemn Ezra. I was accusing him of rape and assault. I just hoped that they wouldn't mention the fact that I had willingly had sex with him the night before the rape to my parents.

"Okay Ms Montgomery, the MRI is all set up and I can take you back now… have you by chance thought about reconsidering the rape kit?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"I have, and I would like you to do it. His name is Ezra Fitz." I said.

"Where would be the best way to reach him?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"Call him at Rosewood High School. He's an English teacher there." Jason answered.

"Jason!" I snapped.

"He deserves everything that is coming his way Aria. It would have been revealed eventually that he taught at the high school." Jason replied.

"And who are you exactly?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"I'm a close friend of Aria's." Jason replied.

"Did you know that she might have been raped? And that she might have suffered a concussion?" Dr. Wilden asked.

"Yes ma'am. I was out for a walk last night to clear my head after some family stuff, and I saw him running off so I went to see what had happened. I found Aria groggy and covered in bruises that were getting darker lying on the ground by her car." Jason replied.

"I see…" Dr. Wilden said slowly.

"Can we just get this all over with? I would like to be done with everything as soon as possible." I said quickly.

"Of course, please come with me Aria." Dr. Wilden said as she led me away from Jason.

"I'll be waiting when you're done Aria." Jason said with a warm smile and all I could do was smile back.


End file.
